Hogwarts Rejection Letters
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: A series of rejections letters, some being crossover from different shows and such. Some letters will have one shots based off them. Request are welcome.
1. Magic Phobia

Hogwarts Rejections

Chapter One- Magic-Phobia

Dear Hogwarts Staff,

I am sorry to inform you but I will not be attending you likely fine establishment since I am declining you invitation to said school for the welfare of my mental health. A long story short for my reasoning why is that when i was about seven years old me and my cousin were attacked at home by some insane witches who were planning to use us to call forth their pagan god.

Such result of being almost an offering to a blood thirsty god has caused me to be distrustful towards anything magical. So since you were not aware of my situation I will be polite but if you try to force me in attendance I can't be held responsible for my actions when i witness magic.

Never your student,

Harry Potter

Author's notes -These are just little things of boredom I did during classes and I thought would be fun to try to do myself. You can expect some one-shot here as well though there will mostly be rejections letters


	2. Fire Nation Princess

Hogwarts Rejection Letters

Chapter Two- Fire Nation Princess

Hogwarts,

I am Prince Zuko of the Fire nation and I am writing to you to inform you that my little sister Ryu ( Who you call Rosalie E. Potter will not be attending your school ever. For the following reasons:

She already has a great education here at the palace

No fire nation princess would ever attend a school that sounds like it was a named after a swines' skin issues.

Father would never let her attend to a school that they have never heard of nor does he want to know anything about.

So lastly don't you ever try to come to the palace unless you want to be turned to ashes, both me and Azula are very willenly to help the guards with that if you don't stop harrassing our little sister with those owls you send who are almost half dead.

~Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation


	3. Papa! Horsemen

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm Death of the Four Horsemen. I'm sending you this letter that you are not to meedle in my master's life no more. She shall not be attending HOgwarts this year much less even seeing how I already know about the molding your dear headmaster has planned for my furture master or i should say Misstress, and the fact that me or my brother have any plans in England anytime soon you shall no being seeing **_Our_** Emily for as long as I have a say in it. Try to take her and I drag you to hell myself.

~Death Leader of the Four Horsemen.

P.S

He will do it and we will help him.

~War of the Four Horsemen.

~Famine of the Four Horsemen

~Pestilence of the Four Horsemen


	4. Librarian Raised

Dear Crappy Stuck in the Past Magic School,

I'm sorry to inform you but i will not be attending your establishment for I live in the states and your school is in Scotland. Speaking of your so called fine school you people need a wake up call. Hogwarts, in the latest survey published by the International Magical School Association your school didn't even rank in the top thousand. Hogwarts in nearly dead last. You people need to get your asses out of your face and start advancing and catch up with the rest of the world.

I have already been learning magic since I have lived in the states from my loving father (who should i might add took me away from those abusive people your headmaster sent me too) Flynn Carsen.

So go shove your letters up your ass.

Ciao,

Harry Carsen

P.S Try to force me to attend and I will set Cal on your asses, he's a rather protective fellow.


	5. Demon Queen

Hogwarts Rejection Letter #5

Fairy Tail x Harry Potter

Dear Hogwarts,

I have to decline your offer to attend you school for several reasons, I see no point in my attendance because I'm a little old to start your school, and due to recent events a bit over run with job request so I have no intention of leaving Fiore to attend some school that sounds rather closed minded for the better part of nearly the whole year. I have other things to do you morons.

Then there is the issue of my magic, I use a type of magic called Satan Soul and from what I can guess wouldn't be very welcomed there.

Lastly it is also because the people your headmaster had left with deciced that they didn't want me dirtying up their "clean" home with my 'freakishness' which was what they callled my magic. So the first chance they got they handed me off to some child statchers. So a grudge is also preventing me from attending. Also my name is no longer Emily Potter that name died the day I was sent to build the R- system, it's Karu Onxy now.

~Demon Queen Karu Onxy, S- Class Mage of Fail Tail Guild

Ps. Never contact me again.


	6. Sadistic Genin

Hogwarts Rejection #6

Naruto x Harry Potter

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to inform that I will not be attending your school due to a simle fact that I hate England and I would only be able to be with my village for only 2 months of the year. So I just plain out refuse to attend. I want to be apart of the leaf's ninja force, I have no intenetion of leaving Fox face and Ruby eyes here alone. Plus I heard that snakes arn't very well liked so i'm definatly not going also my name isn't Harry Potter anymore. It's Haru Matarashi, son of Anko Matarashi.

~Matarashi Haru.

PS. It's also because the Hokage afraid that I would scar your other students for life or something like that.


	7. Muramasa's New Master

Hogwarts Rejection # 7

Bleach x Harry Potter

Hogwarts,

I have not intention of letting my charge near you currupted headmaster, if you even attempt to take her you will be met with heavy resistantance. She has a very nice family her and she's already attending magic classes at the local temple and Japan has no intention of letting their strongest magic weilding student go to waste in your school.

If you try to make her attend your worthless school you will pay the consequences.

~Muramasa

Ps. Her adoptive family are more than happy to help me make your lives hell.


	8. Human in the Shire

Hogwarts Rejection #8

Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to say this but I will not be able to attend your school for I'm needed else where here in middle earth. So goodbye maybe try some other time.

~Ellie Baginns

Ps. My name isn't Emily I gave that name up a long time ago

Note- In case this is confusing 'Ellie' isn't going toHogwarts because she's going with the fellowship to destroy the ring. She couldn't out right say it because it's suppose to be a secret mission.


	9. Elf Prince

Hogwarts Rejection # 9

Requested By Guest (December 18,2014)

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to inform you but my youngest son Hadrian will not be attending your school this year or any of her other years. Which I can asure you is quite a number, for he is quite capaple of control his magic on his own and he, himself has no interest in attending you rediculus named school.

So if you even attempt to come into my lands to retrive my son you will be met with the guard and thrown into our jail or maybe killed depending on my mood. But be warned if you come into my lands for my youngest elfling.

King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Realm

Note- I haven't seem the Hobbit so I don't really know Thranduil would act, but I would think any father would be rather protective over any son who was invite to some never before heard off school, and from what I understand the elfin race don't like people walking up on their lands.


	10. Bella of Lake Town

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm so sorry to inform you that i will not be attending your school this coming Fall season for various reasons.

I'm not a witch by the name of Elizabeth Potter so you have me mistaken for this young lady.

I'm much too old to attend your school, nearly being 20 years old.

I'm also married and due to give birth very soon.

~Bella , Resident of Lake Town.

P.S- My Brother Bard would like me to inform you that if you come near me with the intent to take me away from home he'll be turning you into a pin cushion.

* * *

><p>Also check out my new poll for this about which letter get's the first drabble.<p> 


End file.
